This invention relates to apparatus and processes for curing and testing rubber. More specifically, this invention relates to a height gauge for facilitating adjustment of the height of rotors of rheometers in relation to dies of the rheometer.
Rheometers are known to the art of curing and testing rubber. As now known, a rheometer is a device for curing and testing rubber with a heated curing chamber into which raw uncured rubber samples are loaded to be transformed into the different, cured state. Within the heated curing chamber, a small ribbed rotor oscillates in contact with a loaded sample. A strain gauge senses torque upon the rotor caused by resistance of the rubber sample to rotor oscillation. Limit switches activate momentarily at each of the two extremes of rotor oscillation, to indicate the precise moments at which peak stress occurs. A recording device produces a graph of torque at peak stress versus time over the duration of a cure. A human operator observing the graph stops the cure by opening the rheometer and removing the sample. The operator stops the cure after the maximum torque at peak stress is reached and observed. Cure characteristics of the samples, including maximum torque at peak stress, are used for quality assurance of rubber batches from which the samples are taken, compounding error detection, and design of items made of the batches.
In the past, rheometer rotor height in relation to the rheometer dies was set only by arbitrary visual estimate of rotor height.